LoR:Rise/Chapter 6. Answers
It Was Just The Beginning... "Okay. Well what's the plan?" I ask as I take off my boots. "I don't know. Grr... we need some answers first. What is Majora's purpose for this?" Argorok ask in a serious tone. "I think he might be affiliated with... Ganondorf." I say as I remember Illia. "Ganondorf!?!" Argorok spits out his soup to say. "Yes. See, at The Bay Illia said that she was an assassin." I pause. I look down and then get up. Link and Saria are at awe. "She said she killed Ceila and Navi. Which meant she had to be working with Ganondorf to do it. At The Bay, she had went along with Vaati." I continue as I close the window so the smoke doesn't seep out. "Who's Vaati?" Saria ask. "My father." I reply. "... You're dad?" Argorok questions. "Yeah. It turns out that Nayru made love with a powerful sorcerer for his freedom. He was imprisoned but was only released to the Dark World. When I was born, he was freed." I finish as I sit back down. "Wow... but I still don't understand what this has to do with Gannondorf." Marie adds in. "Vaati is with Majora. Vaati created the whole illusion of something being in Termina for us to mission to. With me gone, the triforce is week so Majora could take over in no time." I sorrowfully say. "So this is all your fault?" Marie says with a bit of anger. "This is in no way Rekyt's fault!" A familiar voice says. We look around trying to find origin. Suddenly Argorok's charm rises up and out of his shirt. Tatl and another fairy come out of it. "Tatl!" Argorok and I shout. "Yep. Me and my brother managed to escape before Vaati set the lock on the tower. We hid within Argorok's charm the whole time." Tatl happily speaks for some reason. "Now, continuing. This isn't Relyt's fault. All the blame must go to Majora and Vaati. They led Relyt on a wild goose chase. He had no knowing that the triforce would be weak with out him and his." Tatl continues. "Wait! You said Vaati out a lock on the tower?" I quickly stop her and ask. "Yes. We watched him seal it shut from behind some trees." The other fairy answers. "Well if he locked, then there must be a key." I continue. "Yes, well three. The goddesses feared that he would try to take their power so they locked their powers into three pearls and hid through out Hyrule. Because of that, he was able to over power the tower's might and lock it." Tatl says. "If we expect to save Hyrule, we're gonna need the help from them." Argorok starts. "So we need to find these pearls to return their power and take out the lock." I finish. "We need all three as for the lock can only be broken with the power of all the goddesses." Tatl adds in. "Okay. Where are these pearls located then?" Saria ask smartly. "I don't know but Tael and I can find them! We'll go outside and sense out for them. We'll let you know in the morning." Tatl says. We all nod and open the window. They fly out and do their duty. We all sit around a pot of soup that Argorok brewed up because Saria found a pot. Silence erupts for a good half hour. "So Illia's evil... I always had a bad feeling about her." Saria says. "Wait a minute, how did you and Alex not know about this? Weren't you two with her when she was Ganondorf?" Argorok quickly ask. "We were but after Ganondorf... had his way... he put us to sleep or at least me and Alex..." Saria say as tears run down her cheek. Argorok holds her and whispers into her ear. I frown, get up and head down the ladder. I walk over to the horses and feed them hay. "Hey Veil, Steel. Just thought I'd give you guys some hay. I wouldn't want you guys hungry." I say with a smile. They eat quickly. I look back and watch Marie come down the ladder. "They were going into a moment so I thought I should leave them to be." She says as she sits on a stack of hay. "Oh, well that's fine. I'm just feeding the horses real quick and make sure they rest up for tomorrow." I reply. "Awwe, you're good with animals." She chuckles. "I guess so. I used to help out the farm in Ordan Village ever so often. The animals loved me for some reason." I chuckle back. "So before you were Relyt of Wisdom, you were Relyt of Farming?" She laughs. "I guess so?" I laugh back. We stare at each other for a second. Her eyes sparkle. "I never really got to introduce myself. I'm Marie." She says as she curtsies. "Nice to meet you ma'am. I'm Relyt." I say as I curtsy as well. She laughs a bit. She's good at flirting. "So how do you know my brother?" I ask as I pet Veil. "Well I had just changed to Darvus's school when Vio did and because we were both new, we hung out and then he introduced me to everyone else." She answers with a smile. I nod and proceed to pet Steel. "They've told me much about you Relyt. You're bit of a jerk, aren't you?" She sneers. "I guess so. Things have just been changing so I kinda lost sight of myself a bit." I say. "Well, I'd like to know you Relyt." Marie says with a smile. "Maybe I'll tell you a bit. But tomorrow as I take you're gonna tag along with me." I smartly say. "Why is that?" She questions in the same tone. "Well, we're obviously gonna have to split up so I just thought you'd wanna come with me... unless you wanna tag with Argorok?" I say questioningly. I get up and stretch. "Hmm... I suppose I can go with you." She winks at me. "Alright then. Well I'm getting tired. I'ma crash down here I guess. What about you?" I ask her as I yawn. "Well, I was wondering if I could sleep with you? I mean it seems like it might get cold tonight and I'd rather not sleep alone." She says on cute voice. "Really? I was gonna ask you the same hehe. Well let me just get a blanket." I say as I head to the ladder. She winks and stretches. I head up the ladder to the second floor. Argorok and Saria out cold underneath blankets. Their clothes folded neatly and placed right next to each other. Saria rest her head on his chest. They look like they're not wearing anything under those sheets. Argorok haha, seems like you've found the one for you bro. Lets hope everything stays right though... I grab a blanket from the same closet that the pot was in. I head back down the ladder to come to a shocker. Marie had stripped down to nothing and was laying on a comfortable looking stack of hay. She winked at me to come join her. Score. << Past Next >>